


Batman finds out Robin is dating Speedy

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Awkward, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Parents, Texting, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Bruce can't help but snoop on Jason's texts.





	Batman finds out Robin is dating Speedy

Bruce stalked down the steps of the Batcave. Nights without Robin on patrol dragged, where horrible and depressing. He knew he should tell Jason that, should have told Dick that before it was too late, but he really didn’t know how. Jason had been spending a lot of time with Oliver Queen’s son, Roy, Speedy. Bruce wasn’t sure he approved Queen had always treated being a hero as kind of a game. His son was a bit of a clown, but Bruce also knew it was important for Jay to have friends in this game. 

When he got into the cave he realized the showers were running. Bruce walked into the locker room to wait for Jay. Over the sound of water Bruce could hear Jason belting out for all he was worth “walking on Sunshine”. He sure is upbeat tonight Bruce thought, then he heard a buzzing insistent and regular. Looking down at the bench in front of him where Jason’s clothes lay in a heap he saw Jason’s cellphone sitting on top. 

The screen was lit up with a series of texts

“ _I had a great time_ ”

“😜”

“😘😘😍”

“💘+ ❤️💛💚=🔥” 

“ _xoxoxoxox c u 2morrow_ ”

Bruce very carefully replaced the phone and left. A moment latter Jason walked out of the shower and towel around his skinny waste using another to draw his hair. “hey B how was your night? me and Roy had a blast and- oh” he looked around the empty room “huh, i was sure he came in” Jay picked up his phone and laughed at his boyfriend’s intentionally bad text speak before shooting off a heart of his own. 

**Star City the Arrow Cave**

Oliver Queen the Green Arrow was napping in an office chair, he should have been working on new trick arrows but after 4 hours of trying to get the weight of the boxing glove arrow right he’d get passed out. His eye flew open as a hand slammed down on his work table. Before he could react his office chair had been turned 180 degrees around and he was nearly noses to nose with Batman looking as angry as he’d ever seen him. “How. Long.” It wasn’t really a question more of an accusation. Ollie pushed his sleep fogged brain to work, to think had he stolen any of Batman’s protein shakes out of the Justice League fridge on the moon. 

He gulped “how long what?” Batman’s eyes narrowed dangerously “How Long has this been going on Oliver”

“um you’re gonna have to give me a clue man I don’t know what you mean”

“ROY!” He roared the name like a swear “and Robin” his voice was under control now “are together” 

“together? they’re always to- oh, oooooh, oh” 

“you didn’t know”

“no! I didn’t even know” Ollie looked a little ashamed “that Roy was… you know” 

“you’re going to talk to him”

“um yes, sure, I mean please don’t kill him or me, and uh what is it you want me to talk to him around?”

Batman looked at Ollie for a long moment before standing up and walking a few feet away. “Safety Oliver, I want them to know how to be safe, google it if you’re fuzzy on the details”

“oh wow I mean come on Bats, they’re kinda young” Batman turned on him and glared daggers “They’re teenage boys Oliver, who often are on their own with very little supervision, sooner or later they’ll try something.” Ollie turned to his work table and picked up an arrow turning it over in his hands. “did you know about Robin?”

“yes I knew he was bisexual”

“I had no clue about Roy, I feel like a bad father, I mean I try to not get into any fights with him, be a friend and a good roommate but sometimes I feel lost with him, you know? like if I was so clueless about this part of his what else you think he’s hiding from me? what doesn’t he tell me, what’s he gonna hide from me in the future? Bats? Batman?” He turned and the Arrow Cave was empty “damn I hate when he does that” 


End file.
